beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Glass Heart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beelzebub Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Futaba page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfAniManga (Talk) 23:27, February 22, 2012 Disable Visual Editor Hey Glass Heart. I'd like you to turn off your visual editor. Please go to your page, click the Editing tab, uncheck Enable visual editor under Editing experience, then click Save at the bottom of the sreen. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 23:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh, sure, but could you please explain why you'd want me to do so? --Glass Heart (GHeart) 06:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's annoying and hard to control, so it's easy to make unintentional errors using the visual editor. I'd also have to put extra effort into tracking and fixing these kinds of errors. Finally, the visual editor is already disabled on some pages anyways, so you might as well get used to and stay with the Source mode. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 16:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Didn't know about that before. --Glass Heart (GHeart) 06:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for your cooperation. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 06:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reference Section Hey Glass Heart. I like your suggestion. In fact, I was already planning on adding References sections to the articles. However, I don't think I have the time to add them myself, as I've been getting very busy with my schoolwork. You could try adding some yourself and I'll see how they look. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 20:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Story Arcs Well, I'm all for creating articles relating to the story arcs. In fact, I would've started on them a long time ago. There are a few things we have to address, though. How should the chapters be separated and how do we name the arcs? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 00:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think they're perfect, though I'd rather the Field Trip arc be named the Okinawa arc because it's simpler and it describes the location at which the entire arc should be happening. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 03:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Glass Heart. You know, I've changed my mind about this arc naming. I think it's better if we re-name the Okinawa arc back into the Field Trip arc because it's been referred to as such in the manga, near the end of chapter 152. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 07:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Principal Hey. I noticed you added a little trivia about the Ishiyama High Principal's possible appearance in the manga. Can you tell me where? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 05:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Color Spreads Hey Glass Heart. I agree with using the original WSJ covers, but only for the ones that were originally featured in color, like the One Piece Wiki. However, I've found that a lot of the chapter covers you've been uploading were actually not raw, but fansubbed in Chinese. Please be careful and make sure you're uploading the actual raw chapter cover. If you need any help figuring out if a chapter cover's raw or not, feel free to ask me. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 23:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Latest Arc Name Alright, I guess we'll have to stick with it. Keep in mind, we may want to change it in the future to address something completely different, like the Elements or something, but I guess this is the best we can do for now. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 06:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image Thumbnails Hey again. I've actually been looking for that code for awhile. I've just added it in. Thanks a lot! -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 00:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:200px/250px ---> 300px The reason I set the chapter pages to 200px is because I wanted to try to keep it reasonably close in size to the chapter pages that are twice the width (eg chapter 1). Also, I don't like having it so big because it causes the infobox to stretch down, creating a significant disparity between the infobox size of chapters with covers one page large to two pages large. I think having the image inside the infobox is already enough to have it represent the entire article. I also want to try to keep the infobox width consistent throughout the articles too, and any further stretching of the infoboxes will cause them to take up more page space from the rest of the article, which, since the introduction of Oasis, is already cramped into the left third of the page. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 14:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Editing Hi, I'm recently editing some pages, and you fixed some errors. I agree about the speculative content, but why you fixed the name origin I wrote about Jabberwock's personal pillars? Other Pillars have their name origin wrote in the trivia but neither of them is officially confermed, so if you think this way you should delete also their trivia sections . But I think it's pretty obvious that since many of them have names originating from Dragon-like creatures, if you find dragon in mytholgy or floklore who have their same name then you can assume that is the orgin of the name of the character itself, and I found out and I also redirected on wikipedia, so why? : Well in Lunana's page you deleted the whole section, but if you think so do as you wish; but I don't think it's junk, after all it's just an information someone might find interesting, and it's related to the character anyway so why not leave it; on the other wikis of more famous manga, whenever some character has trivial information about himself, then it's written on his character page, just thought that while editing Stormbrigader (talk) 18:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Listen man, if you don't want anybody but you to edit this wiki than say it clear; unreferenced Kanji my ass, go read the raws and see, do I have to show you? Look here http://i1.minus.com/ibfeqYzcVodeuK.jpg and here http://i.minus.com/iQ7zY9PJvAf6m.jpg and the Romaji Kanji pairing was correct, I can bet my balls on that, there was no repetitive information nor junk, the only junk is in your head Stormbrigader (talk) 13:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ok, I didn't read the appeareance so it was repetitive, and it's my fault for not noticing that. As for the unreferenced part, tell me what I wrote that is unreferenced. The only thing I wrote about salamander was the Kanji, that I reported correctly and wrote it together with the official pronounciation in the manga (taking Oga Tatsumi's page as model, where his attacks are described this way) and not the official pronunciation of the Kanji in japanese language. That's the reason I put the translation of the kanji in the trivia, which is correct, as I do know a bit of japanese and asked a language speaking friend too. I don't know what you mean by saying "Also, the translated name of the spell is written next to the kanji/hiragana/katakana and romaji combination, so saying the translation of the name on the Trivia section is really pointless and just junk there." Since I really don't see the literal translation of the Kanji. As for the grammar, I mistaped, and that's my fault as well but it happens to everyone. Since we are here, just tell me what is junk to you, so that I never write things like that again. Stormbrigader (talk) 11:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Ok, I got what you meant. I'm sorry for my ignorance about the reference section, if you tell me how to reference edits I'd gladly do it, and I'll also conform to your editing stardands when I'll do that. And sorry about the "your head is full of junk" part back then, I was a bit too nervous xD Stormbrigader (talk) 15:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Idea Sorry for the delay. Parts of the Wiki have been malfunctioning over the past few days, and I've had a lot of things IRL to deal with this past week. Do you think you could try replying with a sample infobox of what you think we should change? I think I'd understand better if you gave me one. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 00:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm definitely liking the new infobox, but is it designed so that the field disappears if it's empty, or will it still show? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 21:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then. I approve of this new infobox. By the way, do you mind if I use this infobox on other Wikis too? I'm really liking it. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Great! Thanks! -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Tabako = Ringo Hojo I found this out by visiting the feature page on the WSJ website here, then clicking on the silhouette for Tabako below (in pink), which leads to this familiar picture. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 06:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The first sentence mentions her as the fifth Element "Tabako" from Majōgari Academy. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Images What do you mean by poor filenames?Doesn't seem a valid reason.Unlicensed?Show me licensed image as proof. Chapter Release Dates Hey Glass Heart. I hate to break it to you, but I think you've gotten all the chapter release dates wrong; they're about a week ahead than they should be. You can check the release dates of the chapters by issue number from this website (when it's working again). Just make sure you cite the link when you use the release dates (in the Edit Summary, I guess). -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm absolutely sure. Believe it or not, the scanlations and raws do come out BEFORE the issue is officially released on the Monday, not the other way around. So while you saw all those raws and scanlations of chapter 201 this past week, the chapter's only getting officially released April 22 (right now) in Japan. That also means chapter 201 is being released as part of issue 21, not issue 20. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 03:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, have fun! -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 14:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Monobook Theme(?) Hey. No, I've fixed those message issues awhile ago. I'm just constantly having lots of IRL stuff to deal with, so I'm not around as often as I used to be. I definitely approve of a Monobook theme. I've always tried to accomodate Monobook users as much as possible, hence designing logos for both layouts, though I've never been able to figure out how to add a theme for Monobook. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 05:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I'll be making the request shortly. I think I'll go for a theme consistent in appearance to the current Oasis scheme with the same background and colour schemes. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 05:07, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I do realize that the 4th anniversary background will be outdated too. Eventually, I'll probably be switching back to the original background, if no one else can think of a better background to use. As for the monitor resolution, what's the maximum size any computer may use? My own computer happens to have this resolution, so I thought all computers were the same. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 03:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Referencing Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me how to add a reference when editing. Thanks-----Razrel (talk) 12:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Advice Hi Glass Heart , or rather I'll need to call Glass Heart-nee san .. Your older than me .. haha .. However , I just wanted to ask or request if you can give me some advice in editing .. I'll run to you because your seems to be a professional , no , you are a really a professional editor .. I really need your help .. I've started editing some articles but I want to keep my mind get wider .. Honestly , when I just was starting , I do not know where I gonna start .. I just join this June 8 , 2013 .. And I'm just a 11-12 years old student !! I don't know if I can continue this career but I'm enjoying this habit though .. Please give a little attention for me ... ~~cookiepan Re: Account Is that so ? I see , I really think I'm underage. Thank you for the reply Glass Heart. I try to look forward to what you say to me. Thanks again! Farewell to this Wikia and to you also. Takayuki Furuichi Takayuki Furuichi "Furuichi the Strategist" ('''by Kazu and Azusa)' (古市 貴之, ''Furuichi Takayuki) (Takachin as Misaki nicknames him or Furu-chin asSatura nicknames him[1]) is one of the main protagonists of the manga and Anime of Beelzebub. Re:User Rights Sure, I'll offer you the sysop rights. I've definitely been much busier than ever, and you already seem really committed to this Wiki. I don't remember offering admin rights in the past, but I can definitely grant you them now. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 03:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) fairy tail wiki stuff hey glass, i dont know if you know this but godisme married me to another user on FT wiki by the name of tristan tsunami and neither of us are happy about this. so to get a divorce isme gave me 2 options: a) beat him in a pokemon battle. or b) "Get Glass to make a video of herself burning a picture of Erick Silva and spit on the ashes." so know that i only ask this out of desperation but is there any chance you would do option b? and if not thats fine but please respond on my talk page here and not at FT dont tell godisme that i asked cause he will laugh at me. oh and congrats on becoming an admin-- 21:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Thanks for accepting my request! About the talk page, I was going to make my request there, but it says that the page does not exist and I wasn't sure whether I should create a new page without permission, so yeah. Thanks anyway! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 02:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Manga debut/anime debut Hey, Glass, DarkErigor here with a question. I noticed on the character pages I have looked at so far that the Manga debut and Anime debut are switched around. It isn't a big deal, but usually its Manga debut and then Anime debut, not the other way around. I was just wondering if we could possibly do something about that. Bear in mind that this is simply a request, and obviously not an order. Thanks for your time! :3 DarkErigor (talk) 22:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for answer, Glass! :3 DarkErigor (talk) 02:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Spell Master Category Hey, Glass, DarkErigor here with a question. Do you think we should create a Spell Master category? Since several of the main characters could be grouped under this label, as well as several of the enemies, I think it would be an important category to create, or to at least consider. What do you think? DarkErigor (talk) 18:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering my query, Glass! Its good to know we have somebody reasonable leading the wiki! You're awesome! XD DarkErigor (talk) 00:18, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiaburi High School Hey Glass, DarkErigor here with a question. Would it be possible to lift the delete thing off of Hiaburi High School's page? I want to edit it, but it says not to remove it, so I'm in a bit of a bind. Obviously there's not much to add at this point, but what little we have needs to be added. But I need somebody's permission before I can pull this off, and you're the only one I know that has any kind of power around here. Well, you're the only one I know on the wiki period, so there you go. Thank you for your time! DarkErigor (talk) 21:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Also, why on God's green earth did you delete my picture of Mammon? I'm making his page right now, and I need that! DarkErigor (talk) 21:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) My apologies, Glass, I just was in the process of using it, and then poof! there it goes. In the future, I will have a better file name for it. Thank you for your advice, and my apologies if I offended you, I was just a little irate. DarkErigor (talk) 21:18, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Business suit guy in Chapter 220 is Athrun? Do you think we can say that the guy who turns up to eliminate Tamikaya in Chapter 220 is Athrun? I don't think we've had a confirmation of that, but he looks exactly like him, and uses the same transporting gem and everything. Do you think it would be safe to put this on the wiki, or wait until further information? All right then, good idea. I just wanted to make sure before I did anything. Not that I think I was going to do anything, but all the same, a good result. Okay then, back to editing. Thanks, Glass!! Mitch and Akinori, demons or humans? Hey, are Mitch and Akinori demons or humans? Its been stated that they are Spell Masters, so I'm pretty sure that makes them humans, right? After all, I don't think that Demons can contract other demons. So should I label them as Demons or Humans? Sorry about that, I'm just making certain of these things before I actually do anything about it. Sorry for the obvious question, Glass. Thanks for your help! XD Renaming Great Demon Lord Hey, Glass, is it alright if I rename the Great Demon Lord to Beelzebub III? This does seem to be his proper name, but I wanted to ask you first before doing anything. Thanks for your time! Alrighty, I'll leave it for now. Thanks, Glass! :3 Re:Scroll Boxes Alright, can do. Thanks for the heads up, Glass! :3 Oga VS Furuichi issue Hey, Glass, we have a disambiguation page for Oga VS Furuichi when we really don't need one. For other chapters and volumes with the same name, we just have it noted over the volume's info. So I think we should really get rid of the Oga VS Furuichi page. And as always, thank you for your time! Do you mind if I keep on creating the volume pages? I won't mind if you ask me to stop, I just saw red links and sought to destroy them! XD Oh, I thought I should let you know this, the Oga VS Furuichi volume page and Takamiya and Lucifer volume page are named Oga VS Furuichi (volume) and Takamiya and Lucifer (volume) because it wouldn't let me rename them. It said to contact a admin, so here we are! Sorry I can't give you anything more concrete than that. I'm trying to rename them to just Oga VS Furuichi and Takamiya and Lucifer. For some reason it doesn't like that. You could probably check it out and see what I mean. On a side note, I named the volume page for Six Killer Elements as Six Killer Elements (volume) because we already have a Six Killer Elements and a Six Killer Elements (chapter). Just to let you know my reasoning behind these things. Alrighty, right. Can do. Thanks Glass! XD Affiliation Hi, I just left an affiliation request here. Just wanted you to know. Thanks. JD25 (talk) 02:34, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Satan Why did you take Satans picture from the characterbox? He's already shown since two chapters.--Icis Leibgarde (talk) 10:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Spam Page I just wanted to tell you that there is a spam page Optom-deshevle.all2cart.com that needs to be deleted. That's all.Deathmailrock 08:47, November 23, 2014 (UTC)